<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Doesn't Mind by GremlinSinchez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252449">She Doesn't Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSinchez/pseuds/GremlinSinchez'>GremlinSinchez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Second Person, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Doubt, toriel is a good mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSinchez/pseuds/GremlinSinchez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn't understand why Toriel isn't mad at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Doesn't Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom doesn't mind.<br/>She doesn't when you go chase Asriel and Chara around the yard and you all go get muddy. "I do not mind my child. You and your siblings always have so much fun."<br/>She doesn't mind when you go walk outside in your bare feet. "I do not mind my child. Just be careful and do not wander too far off."<br/>She doesn't get mad when you can't do chores or homework sometimes. "I do not mind my child. Rest, and regain your HP before you push yourself too far."<br/>She doesn't mind that you can't talk. "I do not mind my child. You communicate in your own ways."<br/>She doesn't mind that you aren't a boy or a girl. "I do not mind my child. You are being true to yourself by identifying this way."<br/>She doesn't mind that you're not really her kid. "Of course you are mine, my child. You are just as much mine as Asriel and Chara are."<br/>She doesn't mind that you're asking her all these questions. "It is quite alright, Frisk. We all need to be reassured sometimes."<br/>She doesn't mind that you cling to her when she kneels down to hug you, or that you sniffle a bit, or that you bury yourself into her robes.<br/>"I don't mind. It is alright, my child."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>